


🦄Happy Birthday Lizzy and Mal🎂

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: Lizzy is part Werewolf along with her older sister Mal who is the Great Alpha Werewolf she is proud of it.Mal is the Great Alpha Werewolf according to Wyatt and Willa she is proud of it.
Kudos: 1





	🦄Happy Birthday Lizzy and Mal🎂

Lizzy and Mal were shopping for new outfits for their birthday party which is later today. Meanwhile everyone else was decorating for the party and the cake was done and decorated everything was ready for them for when they came home. After shopping Lizzy and Mal finally made it home unlocked the door walked in turning the lights on.

"Surprise happy birthday Lizzy and Mal" Everyone said.

They were surprised and had fun playing party games and opening gifts then the cake came out it was funfetti cake (different colors) with blue icing with candles on it for them to make a wish.

Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday, Lizzy and Mal  
Happy Birthday to You  
How old are you now  
One more candle to light  
On your birthday cake  
Hope your wishes all come true  
Now let's celebrate

Lizzy and Mal made a wish blew out the candles, took the candles out cut the cake gave everyone a piece then enjoyed cake and ice cream then had a cake fight throwing cake at everyone and each other. The next day everyone cleaned up all the mess they had the best birthday ever.


End file.
